Criss-Crossed
by LovelyPrincess126
Summary: In this story, most things are inverse. Bowser attains a new kingdom, and now he wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of plotting, his "Doom's Day" has finally come, and the kingdom is going to need all the help it can get. The five adventurers go on a journey to the Koopa Kingdom and experience a lot of varying things.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Author: LilPrincess126_

_Date: 6/30/13_

**This is the prologue of Criss-Crossed. It will give you the scoop on who are who (based on my counterpart version), and extra information.**

**Original Mario characters do not belong to me.**

Prince Pierce: The male counterpart of Princess Peach. He is a best known as being selfish and dirty, yet strong and clever. He is one of the prince's in Mushroom Kingdom, while the other is his cousin Prince Damon. Prince Pierce is the love interest of Larissa.

*Additional: Plans on attacking Bowser and taking his land to expand his kingdom, and to protect the world.

Prince Damon: The male counterpart of Princess Daisy. He is best known as being noncompetitive, boring, shy but also graceful and quiet. He is one of the prince's in Mushroom Kingdom, while the other is his cousin Prince Pierce. Prince Damon is the love interest of Maci.

Maci: The female counterpart of Mario. She is best known as being careless, a coward, lame, and cannot fight. She lives right inside of Mushroom Kingdom in a small cottage far from the castle. She can be seen almost everywhere with Larissa, her best friend. Maci's love interest is Prince Damon.

Larissa: The female counterpart of Luigi. She is best known as being inconsiderate, tough, carefree and dirty, yet is brave and popular. She lives right outside of Mushroom Kingdom in Boo Woods, living in a mansion. She can be seen almost everywhere with Maci, her best friend. Larissa's love interest is Prince Pierce.

Roland: The male counterpart of Rosalina. He is best known as being irrational, rude, inconsiderate, and over-controlling. He lives right above Mushroom Kingdom in the Cloud Kingdom (the only kingdom incapable of being taken from Bowser). Roland lives alone with his Lumas and does not have any love interests.

Bowser: (Just for the fun of it) The King of Koopas who lives in the Koopa Kingdom. He tends to attack Prince Pierce for his land, but has now flipped the roles so that the prince comes to him.

*Additional: Plans on defeating the prince so that he can control every kingdom and have to world belong to him.

**Okay, that's basically all you need to know for the story. It will be easy to follow along, I promise. Every counterpart has the same beginning letter(s) of their original character (duh). Chapter one should be published either eventually later on today or tomorrow… hope you guys look forward to it. :]]**

***(_LovelyPrincess126_)***


	2. Chapter 1: Maci's Go-Kart

_Criss-Crossed_

_Author: LilPrincess126_

_Date: 7/1/13_

* * *

**Okay, so I've deleted my previous stories for purposes of getting a warm-up. Now, I will have continuous stories with multi-chapters, some one-shots and whatever else to name…**

**Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom (Bowser's new kingdom) are at strong rivalry. Prince Pierce realizes how incapable he is at trying to defeat Bowser himself, and calls on his friends for help. En route, they experience physical and emotional conflict, while good times are still enjoyed. **

**Note: Not **_**everything**_** is inverted or opposite of the original game play.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction; all names, characters, places, and incidents are part of the author's imagination. If any resemblance to these, it is completely coincidental.**

* * *

1

Forget almost everything you remembered about Mario. In this story, there are no princesses, beanstalks, plumbers; none of that.

Except Bowser.

Bowser had finally gotten his dream: his own kingdom. But his plan with what to do with it… to own _all_ of them. There weren't many, as there were only two. The competition was with a prince who had a strong rivalry with him: Prince Pierce.

Of course, he knew his land wouldn't be handed to him, as the prince was a tough soldier. As many attempts failed, Bowser spent all day in his castle with his Koopas plotting his Dooms Day. Years and years went by, and the King of Koopas developed greater traps, logic skills, strength… nothing would outsmart him the day he would be king. But first, all he needed was a prince to try and challenge him.

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**8:49 am**_

Laying on his king-sized bed, Prince Pierce was already dressed in his usual outfit: a plain, white button up shirt with a nicely ironed black blazer that had golden epaulets and red designs stitched into them. The blazer had many golden buttons along the middle and near his wrists. His pants were plain black slacks, while his shoes were red, shiny custom made boots that came about half way from his knee.

Appearance wise, he didn't have to do much to appeal the ladies. His hair was short and black with a patch of blonde in the front, the front of his hair pushed up slightly . The prince had a strong, aligned jaw and his face had a thin stubble. His nose and mouth were pretty thin, but what was most his attractive feature was his light blue eyes. They were the show stoppers.

Any who, the ceiling of his bedroom was opened automatically by a certain remote he owned. It controlled his sky view, and he'd usually look up when it was night.

But now, it was morning. The sun was already up and ready, illuminating the world. This is the only way he could be seen calm, and not blowing his temper. Prince Pierce was so relaxed; he erased his thoughts on everything that was happening. He's had it rough over the last few years, but every night and morning, he would soothe his way out of his problems by just a simple click of a button.

As minutes went by, it felt like hours. Nothing could ruin his concen-

"PIERCE!"

The prince's eyes opened in shock. _'What the hell...'_ It was a girl. A girl he'd known very well. And he'd known _exactly_ why she'd been calling him.

Prince Pierce arose to his feet and closed his ceiling. Walking across his (entirely large) room, he primped quickly in the mirror and checked his hair. Soon, he heard something below him and looked out of his window to view the middle balcony. It was Maci.

"Pierce, you cannot keep a promise worth your life... It's now 8:52 and you know my go-kart racing has its grand opening in less than ten minutes!" Maci checked her watch as she did not see Prince Pierce roll his eyes.

"Matter of fact, it's 8:53! We're wasting time Pierce, come on! Everyone's down here," Maci informed.

Prince Pierce could see Larissa peeking through to look up at his window, and smiled a little when she saw his casual, bored expression. He exited the window and pulled his drapes, as he didn't feel like tying them on the ends.

"It's gonna be a long day..." he whined.

_**Maci's Go-Kart Racing**_

_**9:00 am**_

All was good, and luckily the crew had made it on time. Roland was to thank, as he had given the group a lift on a cloud the shape of one of his lumas.

"I usually don't let people ride my clouds, so this better be one hell of a-"

"Roland, lighten up. It'll be fun," Prince Damon said. "Do your thing, Maci..."

Maci smiled and walked up to the wooden stand. She held the megaphone up to her mouth and turned it on.

"Attention to all!" She looked around a bit nervously, as everyone was staring at her. She spotted Prince Damon and he gave her a grin with a thumbs up. Maci closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Today, with the grand opening special, you get fifty percent off every ticket you purchase, and instead of $3.50 for three laps, you get five within the next twenty minutes!" The crowd roared in excitement and didn't notice Maci quickly exit the stand.

The group headed to Maci and walked over to the crowded ticket stand. Other people in uniform were already serving Maci's customers.

"You _hired_ people," Larissa questioned, shocked.

"Yeah. I can't do it myself."

"That's why I thought _we_ were here," Roland commented. Most of the friends were pissed, but soon came to the conclusion to leave.

"No, guys, we can't leave," Maci yelled.

"So what do you expect us to do; watch your customers have fun with their family," Prince Pierce asked. It was a few seconds before Maci could think of something.

"U-uh... how 'bout we go for a few laps? Five of them- completely free," Maci suggested.

There were many different responses, but Maci just handed them the tickets and pointed out which car she wanted them to have.

"Larissa, go to the light blue car. Pierce, get the red one. Roland, you can have the purple one; and Damon... get the yellow one. The one right beside mine: the pink one.** *Author Note: Realize the colors are inverted?**

Most just went along, but Prince Pierce didn't.

"Maci, I have better things to do right now..." he said, trying to maintain his temper.

"Pierce, why are you being so selfish right now? You're always in your room, being pressed about Bowser, like who gives a damn? You need to lighten up a bit!"

"But this could be the one time he actually does something! I've been planning this for years and I've calculated that _this is the week_," the prince said, raising his voice a little.

"Pierce, you never have fun!"

"I CAN'T HAVE FUN!"

The families and people in the field all turned their attention to the two, and Maci covered her now embarrassed face. Prince Pierce noticed and cupped Maci's face with a blank stare.

"Stop arguing with me. I'll ride."

Maci's eyes widened and clasped her hands together. "You don't know how much this means to me, Pierce!" She scooped him up into a big hug, but suddenly stopped due to her weak strength.

For the past fifteen minutes, everybody were enjoying themselves and having a ridiculous amount of fun. The princes were mainly being chased by the girls, while Roland hit anyone he could. The sky had suddenly grown darker, as it looked as it were about to rain.

"We should stop and head in guys," Larissa announced. Everyone agreed and drove to the start of the course. When the crew had headed in the dining area, Prince Pierce was the first to speak.

"So um, I just wanted to say that I really had fun with you all and I hope that we could do this again." Larissa smiled at how polite he was being, and turned so that she wouldn't face him.

"Maci, I think you really put me out of my comfort zone today, but I could get used to it..." He finished.

"Thanks, Pierce... and Roland, do you have the time?" Roland glared into the girl's eyes.

"I sense it's about 9:25... but do any of you notice how dark the clouds are outside? It's not supposed to rain today... I'm sure of it..." Roland said.

"What do you suppose it is then," Prince Damon asked.

"...What if... never mind..." Prince Pierce wondered.

"Pierce," Maci said with more of a questioning voice.

"I-I... I just think that something's wrong..." Everyone focused on Prince Pierce as they were prepared to listen to what else he would say.

"...I think it's Bowser."

* * *

**Okay, so I kinda posted this a few hours later than I expected (wow, hours). But anyways, I would appreciate reviews and I'll see you guys soon. :]**

***(_LovelyPrincess126_)***


	3. Chapter 2: Toad Basement

_Criss-Crossed_

_Author: LilPrincess126_

_Date: 7/8/13_

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! :D**

**So since I have been just starting to (re-do) multi-chapter stories on this account, I kind of feel slacky for not making the last chapter as long as I intended. I will admit there was a bit of a rush completing it, but I kind of wanted to leave it off on a cliff hanger, as every story should. Note that Maci kind of steps out of her character a bit in this chapter. Right now, time to answer a reviewer:**

** Coooool123****: ****  
I don't plan in it, but ****they will definitely be included, but not a lot. I don't have enough information on them, so yeah… :P**

**Also, one thing, if you happen to see (*) in any of the chapters, it's just an author's note, that's all.**

**So, without further ado, here's chapter two! I appreciate reviews highly!**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction; all names, characters, places, and incidents are part of the author's imagination. If any resemblance to these, it is complet****ely coincidental.**

* * *

2

_**Maci's Go-Kart Dining Area**_

_**9:25 am**_

Shortly after Prince Pierce spoke, the whole group took a second to realize what he had said, and all looked towards each other confused. Nobody seemed to pay attention the waitress that stood by their table, but shortly left, seeing how 'busy' they were.

"Pierce, that's not quite rational. Bowser isn't—he's pretty strong but nowhere _near_ as capable to just make it dark outside," Prince Damon explained.

"To be honest, I kind of agree with Mr. Quiet here. It just doesn't make sense..." Larissa said frowning. She then changed the subject. "Maci, can you walk me to the bathroom real quick," she asked as she rose to her feet.

"No, we're about to order," Roland answered for her. Larissa rolled her eyes at him as she felt demanded.

"Can't I just tell you what I want to drink, Rain Cloud?"

"... whatever."

"Root beer and a water for Maci."

"Dude," Roland smirked. "You're so lame. Get a soda, Maci..." Maci tugged on one of the straps on her overall and looked away from the table.

"All of you should be drinking water. It's good for you and it naturally tastes well." Many of the members started complaining, making Maci feel bad, but suddenly the waitress joined the table again.

"Hello folks," a waitress answered, in a small, country accent. "Sorry for the delay, you seemed a bit busy..."

Prince Pierce quickly reassured her while Larissa pulled Maci with her towards the restroom. "No, it's fine. Trust me."

The waitress faintly blushed as she recognized who was at the table; especially because the two princes of the land were there, and the famous female-adventurer (who had left), Larissa, was there also. The lady could not stop smiling.

Roland, who wasn't impressed by the waitress, suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "If you don't mind, you could tell me why it's so dark outside, and why you won't take our order."

The rest of the males at the table gave Roland a 'not now' look, while Prince Damon looked at the woman.

"You know, I don't think we need much. We need to take care of something. But if you don't mind, I would like to get two take-out cups for the ladies who left recently. A root beer and a water, please."

"Yes, sir," and the woman was gone like that. Prince Damon then summoned the other two to huddle.

"I think we need to figure out what's wrong. You," pointing at Prince Pierce, "think it's Bowser, while you," pointing at Roland as he mugged him, "find something abnormal with this weather. I seem to think it's no big deal, but I'll follow my gut with you two... any suggestions to what it might be?"

"_I,_" Roland emphasized, "happen to agree with Pierce. If anything were to happen in the sky, _I'd_ know first. And that's a fact." The cloud king leaned back on the booth and placed his hands behind his head for comfort. He could also see the both of them better.

"Do you think we should have the girls with us," Prince Pierce asked, expecting them to know where he meant to go. He had a puzzled look on his face while Prince Damon crossed his arms and looked up, and Roland just shrugged with his usual frown. The ladies were coincidentally arriving back to the table when Maci noticed the drinks weren't there.

"Guys, wasn't that the waitress when we left? Where's the drinks," Maci whined sadly.

"She hasn't gotten back yet..." Prince Pierce answered. It was silent for a moment while the girls sat down in confusion.

"...Did something happen," Larissa said, breaking the silence.

"Tell her, Pierce," Damon said.

"No; why would you speak just to tell me to tell them! Tell them yourself." Prince Damon sighed in disappointment.

"We're going to Bowser's castle; we have to figure what's going on. I'm pretty sure Pierce told you about this week," Prince Damon directed to Maci.

"...Yeah, um, he did actually... so are we going to our castle first to stock up? We can't go without any weapons or food and whatnot..." Maci asked. Prince Pierce looked towards his cousin and lifted a brow.

"Our...?" The Prince Damon chuckled, while the other prince skipped to the point.

"Yeah, we would have to. But are you two willing to go through this?"

"Of course; who else could you depend on besides us," the female-adventurer responded back, winking at Prince Pierce. Roland suddenly sat up and leaned over the table, narrowing his eyebrows to Maci.

"... except her. She's not reliable nor can she fight. I bet she won't even last halfway into Boo Woods." The girl in the pink shirt with blue overalls leaned towards Roland so that they had a close proximity and also narrowed her eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge or a threat?"

"None; the truth actually. But you're too much of a bitch **(*oops)**to come anyways..." It was quiet for a minute until Maci spoke again, still not moving.

"Fine. You're right, but I can prove to you—no, _all_ of you that I can come and be useful." Roland then changed his anger into a smirk and leaning so close that both of their air was mixing.

"Bring it."

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**9:47 am**_

The five 19-year-olds all walked the whole way back to the castle. The moment they stepped foot near the front gates, they could sense that something wasn't right. The two princes unlocked the doors and a young toad servant ran up to them.

"Mr. Patch," the kid referred to the prince with the blonde patch in his hair. "The toads need to see you in the basement immediately," she squeaked. Suddenly, she ran back the way she was found running to them. Everyone had this confused look, and quickly jogged to keep up with the toad. The gates automatically closed by themselves.

When the young mushroom unlocked a door that was located on the side of the castle, she told the five to duck because the entrance was very low, as it was "toad sized".

The teenagers took a while to make their way down the steps in the narrow hallway, but entered a huge, low-lit room filled with books and pictures of a bunch of toads. The floor was almost entirely covered in carpet, but where there was dirt, baby mushrooms sprouted. The five looked all around the room, amazed, even the princes, as they have never explored this part of the castle.

A noise was heard in the back right of the room, into another room. Where the young mushroom had left off to. She opened the door and soon a bunch of the servants filled the room.

"…what's going on," Larissa asked calmly. The fungi were still orientating themselves as the grandfather toad, Toadsworth, stepped ahead of his species, near the group. He was a brown and cream colored mushroom with small, black spectacles and had a huge white mustache that covered his mouth.

"Good job, Toadelle." He looked back as she gave him a smile. The room was still loud from the mushrooms.

"_Quiet_," the grandfather said his extremely loud and powerful voice. It was silence.

"Good," he started. "Now, I have gathered you all to inform you about what has been going on when you left."

"Oh, sir, we know it's Bowser already. We just came here—"

"Let me finish," the mushroom cut off Prince Pierce as he was also interrupted.

"Bower's minions have come little by little, attacking from the outside. I've sent some of us out to… well; let's just say that they're gone. You must insure us that our people will be fine by going out there and defeating his minions and approaching his castle to kill of the rest of the creatures in his kingdom, his kids, and most especially; _him_.

We've prepared you all individually and all personally. When I call your name, you will step up and this toad to my left, Ms. Toadelle, will equip you. Everyone understand?"

The whole crew nodded as they were speechless. Even the princes give Toadsworth the respect he deserves because of his experience, knowledge, and because he's like a father to them.

"I call upon Larissa." She walked forward with her shoulders rolled back and her chest out as she was ready. The toad beside him gave her the objects as the grandfather explained to her what they were and why they were chosen for her.

"I give you this sword for your incredible strength and bows and arrows because you are very skilled in shooting, but just don't know it yet. This is also for your leadership. Use it wisely as you only have the limited amount of ten arrows. There will be more for you to collect on your way there.

As for a word of advice, although you are very popular, you must push the fans away as you are on a serious quest. And I mean it." The woman nodded and stepped back as he called another name.

"I call upon Maci." The same procedure happened as she shyly walked forward and Toadelle gave her the objects.

"I give you this red mushroom because I know you cannot fight very well. It will help you grow bigger so you can defeat opponents better. I also give you medallion that was passed on for years in the mushroom generation. Every time you look at this, it will give you confidence and the ability to go on and fight Bowser." Maci turned around and walked to the group.

"I call upon Roland." It took him a few second to come up and retrieve his stuff.

"I give you this bag of necessary items you will need on the way. Since you are very inconsiderate and selfish, it will be up to you to determine whether you will share this or not. But word of advice, it will be very tough." Roland was disappointed in only getting one item but walked away.

"I call upon Prince Damon." He quietly walked in front of Toadsworth.

"You will be the shelter of your friends. I give you this portable tent that contains three bedrooms and a lounging area, with also food and water." He was handed a very small, almost flat square and a book bag. "Throw the square and it will unfold in seconds. To make it portable again, you must grab a corner of the tent and swing your arm up as if you were to throw it in the air, but you didn't let go. I give you this to be a big role on responsibility, and to have them depend on you. You need some excitement in your life, so why not now?" Prince Damon bowed and walked away.

"Last but certainly not least, I call upon Prince Pierce."

"I give you this map for your cleverness. This is a map that shows you areas that our outside of Mushroom Kingdom, places you haven't explored before, and I'm counting on you to use your head to lead your friends. I also give this to you as a gift." Toadelle handed the prince a mega mushroom, a yellow one with red spots. "This will just be for a little bonus, but I advise you to keep it until you know when to use it. It can only be used once as you know, but will give you maximum strength and you will be incredibly huge for approximately twenty seconds." The prince stepped back into his previous spot.

"Now that you've all been prepared and packed, you may take whatever belongings in your rooms and other houses that may be mandatory..." Toadsworth stopped and realized something. "Actually, who knows when he could come. You must to go now. Ladies and princes, start your quest and make this kingdom proud; because if you don't, their won't be a Mushroom Kingdom anymore." Those last words he spoke struck the five like a gong went off in their ears. All bowed simultaneously, and scurried out of the room as there were mixed feelings.

When the quintet finally saw the light of the day, it became very awkward.

"Guys, I know this is all of a sudden, but we can't just mope all day. We must figure out a way to clear this," Larissa informed.

"Larissa, what do you expect us to do? Skip down the road to Bowser's castle like we're the cast of the Wizard of Oz!?" Larissa was hurt that Prince Pierce had bring her down.

"_Look_," Roland cut off. "We're not gonna argue all day. And that's an order. If there's anything we have to do first, it's make a leader. We'll get nowhere without one. And I declare that _I_ shall be this one."

"Roland, _no_. It's called a legitimate vote and I vote for Damon," Maci snapped.

"Well, too bad, I vote for Pierce," Larissa said.

"Okay, well just shut up so we can leave. We'll finish this when we camp tonight," the blonde prince said. The rest of the group had become silent and walked towards and out of the gates of Mushroom Kingdom. During the journey, the first place they had come across was Boo Woods. Larissa knew all about this.

"We won't be needing that map right now, Pierce. I live in is area, but it is quite big. Definitely, we'll have to camp overnight until we reach the next destination." Roland just remembered what happened in the diner and smirked over to Maci.

"Scared yet," he asked.

"As if."

"Oh—" Larissa cut in. "There's a lot of boos and magical trees and whatnot. I hope that doesn't scare you because this is only one little portion of our adventure."

Roland chuckled with a huge grin on his face. "Need some reassurance? You'll need it..."

"Dude, I'm fine. At least the princes aren't such asses like you two," Maci yelled.

"Guys," Prince Pierce interrupted. "Look down there..." he said as he pointed diagonally forward to reveal a long line of minions coming their way from about a half a mile away. "We've got company."

Larissa had her usual fierce look as she spoke. "So let's make it worth their stay."

* * *

**I have (hopefully) accomplished my goal on making this chapter a decent length and in a reasonable time. Until then, I'll see you guys later~**

***(_LovelyPrincess126_)***


	4. Chapter 3: Larissa's House

_Criss-Crossed_

_Author: LovelyPrincess126_

_Date: 7/15/13_

* * *

**God, where to begin. This is just extremely later than I planned to post this. Fail for me… xP**

**So, glad that you guys are still into this story, but it is challenging for the characters. Yes, they are inversed, but I try not to make them not so OOC-ish, and try to make to story interesting (that is an especially)… just hope this is FANTASTIC like I want!**

**By the way, the cursing in this chapter will kind of be off the hook (Lmao).**

**Why am I still blabbing? Read!**

* * *

3

_**Boo Woods**_

_**10:25 am**_

Before any of the quintets could make any movement, whether it was dumb or not, Roland quickly inputted.

"Hold up, we won't just go as is. Strategy is key."

"So you supposed we hide and then attack…," Maci questioned him, unsure. Roland exhaled as he was annoyed, but Prince Pierce then interfered.

"Roland, she might be on to something. Being unseen is best if we try to aim for that _whole_ group. There's no telling what they plan on doing, or even if they have weapons or not." Most of the group seemed to agree, but surprisingly, Prince Damon didn't budge.

"No. Our items are the top priority we should be concerned of. Before anything, we must understand the real importance of it."

"…Or, we can just say what we'll attack with, and then handle this crap later. 'Aye' to agree," Larissa answered. Soon after she spoke, three ayes were heard by the other listeners.

"Looks like you're out ruled, Prince," Larissa pointed out, smirking, placing her hands on her hips while leaning in Prince Damon's face. The prince with the orange-brown hair just crossed his arms in slight anger.

Since he didn't have any comebacks for her, Larissa continued to talk.

"Okay, well I'll hide nearby my house, but close to the minions. When some aren't focused, I'll pull out my sword and cut their throats off. I might just shoot them in the heart with my arrows, if it ever comes to that." Obviously, all four faces were staring at her: some in awe, and some in disgust.

"Whatever. First thing's first," Roland said. He then placed his arms up with his hands flat and fingers spread out. Then, he quickly closed his fingers upwards, which cleared the weather. The sky was now a pale blue, and birds could be heard chirping in a distance.

"I don't like the darkness; only when I'm upset."

"Yeah, then why'd you change the weather," Prince Pierce asked, while he received a few laughs even by himself.

"Haha; real funny. But remember, you're the one with anger management classes," Roland threw back. The other three instigators had shocked faces.

"Okay, okay, chill guys. We're going to adventure, not start badmouthing each other," Maci warned.

"Right; it was just a joke. Take one," Prince Pierce added. Roland eyed the older prince but inhaled to keep his patience.

"As I was saying, I'll be pretty high in the sky on a cloud. I'll throw some fog on the minions unnoticeably, and attack with lightning. Hold up," the cloud king suddenly stopped. He then reached in his pockets and pulled out the bag Toadsworth had given him.

"I have a few things in here I might use later. I think there's a flower fire power, a mini mushroom, a few life healers, and possibly some other things." When the other four realized he was done with his plan, Maci began to tell hers.

"I don't have much from Toadsworth, but I'll save them. So with no items to help me, I'll go to Larissa's house to sew up a few nets to trap the Bowser-things. You guys can handle them from there."

"I'll just be look-out," the younger prince told them. "To elaborate, I'll tell you where some will be at, as most are grouped, and not altogether. This tree near Larissa's house gives me full view of them." The teenagers nodded in approval, and finally waited for Prince Pierce's plan.

"Shit, I'm just fighting them as is." Laughing, he struggled to continue. "I'll hide, but I'm not doing some sophisticated crap like you guys are doing!"

"Shut up, Pierce," Larissa joked, and lightly punched him in his arm. The prince looked down at her, still giggly, and then, as if instantaneously, his mood changed to serious.

"Okay, retreat!"

* * *

_**Boo Woods- Designated Position**_

_**10:37 am**_

With all of the teenagers in their "assigned" area, Larissa was the first to attack.

"Come 'ere you little bitch," she shouted, slicing the minions to shreds. Hearing them shriek in pain made her more confident, but something was wrong. There was actually more in a group than she intended, and went to her back up plan.

_This sword is taking up__ too much time for them to die_, she thought. Suddenly, she heard a sound on her Bluetooth that connected to Damon. Larissa had given everyone a Bluetooth from her house.

"Rissa- Area B: Two dozens of more minions headed your way."

"Copy," Larissa responded back. _Shit._

Quickly pulling out her arrows, it was enough to end the remaining enemies, but she wound up with only having three arrows left.

"Dang, I gotta reuse the ones in the attackers. I see none in range."

Over to Roland, he was busy trying to defeat the ones in Larissa's area, but his lighting took too long to rebuild itself.

"If this fucking lightning won't take so long to rebuild," Roland furiously yelled, forgetting he was connected to the others by Bluetooth.

"Roland- Sky Area B: Are you forgetting about your fog?" When Roland finally heard Prince Damon, he was shocked.

"Oh God, yes Damon. I totally forgot. Thanks." It didn't take long for fog to just appear in the sky, slowly thickening. Bower's minions became confused and walked slower, giving Roland just the perfect time to strike.

"What a lifesaver, Damon."

As for Maci, she wasn't the fastest sower.

"Maci- Area A: Pick up the pace."

"Damn Damon, this isn't that easy," she shouted in the mic, making the other four jump from the screech in their ears.

"Maci- Area A: Have you turned down your microphone? It's too high," Prince Damon said.

"Oh, shut up, Damon! You don't have to keep saying our area!" Maci was too stressed by the failure of the nets, and said things she didn't think about. Realizing who she was talking to, and realizing what she had said, she quickly responded.

"Oh my gosh; sorry Damon! This is just too much, and I think it won't work…" Maci spoke, regretful.

"It's okay." Maci could sense the prince's smile on the other end, and did the same. But then, she received something that broke the mood.

"We're getting blown out the water here! Come on, guys," an angry female shouted to the two. "And Pierce, where are you?!"

Prince Damon then began to communicate to his brother.

"Pierce- Area C: Where are you?"

"Yeah, where the hell are you," Roland joined.

"Further north. I'm first blocking the gates from between Boo Forest, where we are now, and Dry Dry Desert. I have the map, so I know where I'm going. This is just so we can temporarily have them out of the way for when we're tired."

It took the others a few seconds to comprehend what he had just said, and then Prince Damon followed off with a, "Copy."

A few minutes went by, and Maci had finished three nets.

"Guys, I only have three done. Someone come pick them up while I make more," Maci informed through the Bluetooth.

"Maci- Area A: I thought you were trapping the minions. The others will defeat them."

"Oh, okay," Maci answered. "Copy."

For almost two and a half hours, the group had finally killed the minions that were there for the moment, and the four entered Larissa's house to wait for Prince Pierce to return.

"I thought he would contribute in killing the minions," Roland said, disappointed.

"He had to handle the most important task," Damon informed him.

"So where the hell is he now?! If it takes him this long to get back from closing a fucking gate, imagine how long it would take us to actually see Bowser's castle," Larissa shouted, so irritated from being confused.

"I'm worried about him," she whispered, only for her to hear. "Where is he, Damon," Larissa then started to shout again.

"I'll find out." He turned his head to his right, as he held on his Bluetooth with his index and middle finger like an agent. "Pierce- Unknown Area: Report where you are."

… Silence. Then, a voice came through the other line.

"CUT THAT SHIT OUT, DAMON! ... I'm about fifteen minutes away. When I get back, you'll all need to have to wear ankle bracelets. I'll explain when I get there, but they were on the back of my map." A powering off sound was heard at the other line, as if his brother turned his Bluetooth completely off.

"So," Maci asked, seeing Prince Damon turn back around.

"He's on his way here. But when he's back, he wants us to wear ankle bracelets."

About twenty minutes went by, and a knock was heard at the front door.

"About time," said Larissa, standing up to answer her door. When the front door was opened, Prince Pierce walked in without a greeting. Larissa looked away as she was blushing, embarrassed.

"Everybody, meet Bracelets. Bracelets..." The blonde prince held up four electronic ankle bracelets, hanging on his index fingers.

"Take 'em, would you," he ordered to the others. The four teenagers stood from the couch to take it, but questioned him about it.

"What's it for," Maci asked. She observed the device from every angle.

"Not only is it a tracking device, but it blocks other tracking pieces so we won't be detected. I know Bowser has _some_ sort of traps on the ground that might pick up on us. Only I'll have access to locate each of us," the Prince Pierce answered. He then raised his leg to show it the rest of the group.

"With pants, nobody should suspect it on your ankle."

While the other four managed to put the bracelet on their ankles, Prince Damon became a bit curious.

"So, on your map you can see us, right? But what if it's too visible when encountering Bowser?

"Well, little brother," the other prince teased, "it comes in many forms. I can make the map a watch, necklace, a phone-"

"But still a map," his brother still asked, cutting him off.

"Yes, Damon, still a map."

* * *

_**Larissa's House**_

_**8: 56 pm**_

Hours had gone by with the group testing out their tracking devises, and just to explore the forest more. A game of tag was played with Pierce starting out to be it. The rules were a bit different; he would choose a target to find, and if it wasn't them when approached, he would have to start over with another person. The game had become more fun as the woods were large and they would move around, sometimes closer to another, to trick him. When he eventually found the person through the map, that person would then be it. It would then repeat.

Next was racing. Then after that was truth or dare, I've Never, and a bunch of other activities. When the five tired out, they headed back into Larissa's house on the couch.

Larissa decided to make a snack for the others going to the kitchen.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich," shouted Roland.

"Yeah, and make me two," Prince Pierce added.

"Ooh! Do you still have that brownie mix? I want brownies and water, please," called Maci.

"I'll take some chips if you don't mind," Prince Damon finally told.

"Ugh, jeez guys, I'm not Aunt Jemima. I'm just making a snack- better dinner. I'll tell you what's in the house," Larissa informed.

The nineteen year olds all looked to each other, with a look that was indescribable.

"So… since I guess you live in this part of the journey, we're staying here for the night," the younger prince asked.

"_Only _for a night," Larissa answered, knowing she was the one being questioned.

"Yes! I call my room," Maci screamed in excitement. "Damon, I don't mind if you sleep with me tonight," she flirted to her crush. Roland, Pierce, and even Larissa from turning around looked at each other in disgust.

"Eww," they said in unison.

"What the hell, Maci! Some things you just don't say aloud, and that's one of them," the older prince snapped.

"But you were the one thinking negatively. I was being very literate and serious," Maci responded.

"That phrase can be literate in two ways, _stupid_," Roland shot at her.

"Actually- my house, my rules. I'm assigning rooms in this motherfuc-" Larissa was interrupted by a stinging to her leg. Realizing that it came from her bracelet, she became furious with Prince Pierce.

"What the hell-"

_ZAP!_

"Damn-"

_ZAP!_

"_Pierce_! Stop it," Larissa cried. The males all chuckled to her reaction.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I hacked your device so that whenever you curse, you get a painful shock. It's better than your classes you take for you cursing," the older prince informed, still laughing until his stomach hurt. The girl was disappointed that her crush would do so to her, but couldn't get extremely mad.

"Yeah, but how the hel- heck did you know I'd so-happenedly take the one with the shock…?"

"I didn't. I activated it a few minutes ago; using the map, I knew you were the only one in the kitchen, so I responded it to yours. But you should really thank me. By the time we approach Bowser's castle, you'll be speaking like a Nun." Now everyone was laughing but her.

_I guess it's for the better_, Larissa thought to herself. _But this is just some shit._

"Wait, so how'd it zap me when I didn't even finish saying mother effer?"

"See, that time, it was me," Prince Pierce smirked. Larissa had calmed down and changed the subject.

"Okay well, let's get started on dinner. I can make chicken alfredo with a side of soup, chef Boyardee, lasagna, hamburgers, or a plate full of macaroni and cheese," she announced. Soon, the room was full of gasps as everyone responded the same thing as little kids: "MAC AND CHEESE!"

Maci immediately went into the kitchen to help out, or to just really eat the cheese out of the packet. The boys became comfortable soon, and started up Larissa's Xbox 360.

"What games does she have," Prince Damon asked Roland, who was skimming through the games.

"UFC Trainer, _figures_, Dance Central 1, 2, and 3, Black Ops 2, Halo 4, _eww_, Assassin's Creed III, Skyrim, Saints Row the Third, and The Michael Jackson Experience," the cloud king answered.

* * *

The rest of the day been enjoyed with a satisfying meal of mac and cheese, with hours of entertainment playing on the Xbox. When the adventurers became tired, Larissa assigned to rooms fairly.

"Don't forget to set the clock in there, guys," Maci informed, shouting to the room the males slept in. Prince Pierce had been on Maci's bed while Prince Damon lay on an air mattress and Roland just slept on Maci's beanbag.

"Already set," the brunet prince called back. When he stood to meet her at the door, they both just smiled at each other. The prince was in his same button up shirt, rolled up, but without his blazer (just like his brother) and borrowed one of Maci's sweat pants. Maci on the other hand had on a pink pajama set that Larissa had bought for her whenever she spent the night.

"Goodnight, Damon," Maci said softly. Prince Damon's words reflected right back to her.

"Goodnight." Before he could close the door, she planted a swift peck on his cheek and turned away to go in Larissa's room, completely red.

Prince Damon had still left the door open, staring blankly at the other room. He then noticed Larissa coming his way and stood aside. When she walked in, she pulled Prince Pierce into a kiss with her hands on his face. A few seconds afterwards, their lips parted and she walked over to Roland punched his arm lightly.

"Night, cloud." When the girl had made it to the door, just about to leave, she looked over at Prince Pierce again, his face shocked.

"Night, hun." All of the males in the room had priceless expressions.

"Let's just forget that even happened," Roland said.

"Agreed," the boys relied together. Prince Damon went over to the blow-up bed beside his brother and stretched his arms out to flick the light off.

"Goodnight, guys."

"Night."

"Night." When the two princes were about to shut their eyes, Roland said something.

"And can we open this damn window?! You know I hate the heat!"

* * *

**Woohoo! Done! xD**

**Okay, one thing: so you guys remember when to group ate the Mac-and-Cheese for dinner? I remember that I said to myself before that I would **_**never**_** have that just for dinner, as I **_**hate**_** Mac-and-Cheese. But hey, I know a lot of people who love that. Just like bacon. Yuck.**

**Back to topic, I hope this wasn't too late. I mean, it's longer, so that should make you feel better. Haha. Okay, bye guys.**

***(_LovelyPrincess126_)***


End file.
